Promise Me
by Kayne Alexzander
Summary: When Rukia finds out how Ichigo feels how will she respond? Two Shot. T to be safe for Part two.
1. Chapter 1

Promise Me

Dear god. How could I let her fight that hollow on her own! Damn she cant even open a bloody juice box for christs sake. I shoulda payed more attention, shes just so damn clumsy. I mean hell, tripping over a bloody damned coke bottle.

At least shes alive though.

Ichigo leaned over her prone sleeping form, and gently moved her hair from her face and kissed the smooth skin on her forehead.

"I love you midget, don't get hurt again. I don't know what i would do with out you." He whispered softly.

Ichigo pulled out a note book he had gone to great lengths for no one to find out about, it held all of his deepest feeling, all the things he could never say out loud. It was old and battered, but well taken care of in the nine years since his mothers death. He looked at Rukia on the bed and began to write.

Promise Me.

Rukia woke with a start and looked around fearfully unaware of where she was until she saw her carrot-top. _Wait her carrot-top? Where did that comer from? He isn't hers, it could never be, no matter how much she wants it. Wait, do I want it? NO, he is a friend nothing more._

She saw the note book, but she shouldnt, but she cant help herself. She takes it and reads what is writen on the open page.

_**Promise Me**_

Promise me you'll never leave, promise me

me you wont get hurt by me, please

promise me that you will love me back.

Promise me that you will always stand

beside me. Promise me that when we fight

it will be side by side, please promise

me, swear to me with all your heart, promise

me that you will not die, promise me to

stay by my side for all of eternity.

Promise me with your words, promise me

with an 'I love you' promise me with the

way you fight, promise me with an

'Ill always protect you, no matter what'

Promise me with your stares, promise me

with an 'I only have eyes for you'.

Please promise me, promise me me

to hold me close and never let me go.

Promise me, promise me with an

'I'm never letting go' Promise me, promise

me wit you touch, promise me with an

'I'm never letting go' Promise me, promise

me that you will always be there no matter

what. Promise me with an 'Ill never let

you leave' Please promise me that you

will be my everything.

_I love **my**Rukia, she has made the rain stop for me._

Dear god, he loves me back. We cant, its wrong, he is still a human, a boy at that. It would never be allowed. I cant hurt him, I love him to much.

She cried softly, sobbing into her hands at what she had to do.

She gathers her belonging, her petite form gliding across the room to the window, with a measured grace and poise, until.

**Crash.** "Fuck," she muttered, "damn me being clumsy! Gah! Why cant it ever be a juice box?"

"Rukia whats going on? Are you okay? Not hurting anymore are you?" Ichigo asked worriedly as he looked around the room. Looking from Rukia, to the bed she made, to the note book lying on the sheets, opened to his poem he wrote. It dawned on him what happened.

"Rukia, please, please don't leave,"he nearly screamed to her, "I...I need you Rukia...I need you with me..."

"I'm sorry Ichigo, we can never be, i could never promise to you, Soul Society would never let us."

"Bu..Bu..But."

"Binding art 99."she whispered, "Now sleep Ichigo, and please know I love you."

She merely looked at his comatose form and jumped out of the window, leaving him behind.

"You mean to tell me you abandoned your post, left your charge, and returned her to seek a officer seating in this division. Why?"

"Nii-sama...Nii-sama because I can no longer go to the living world. Ichigo...Ichigo became attached to me, emotionally, and I could not do that to him, I can never been more then his mentor. It would never be allowed. I can not break anymore laws. Now or ever." Rukia said softly.

"Very well, we will discus this at lengths at a later time. Am I to understand you will no longer wish to go to the living world unless necessary?"

"Yes Nii-sama."

"Ow! Damnit! Why wont this damned gate let me through? Tell me! I need to see her, I need to talk to her! Damn you Hat-Clogs! Why?" Ichigo screamed.

"Well ti appears that your little love bird has bared you from Soul Society." He replied. "Not to worry though, you will be able to enter soon. Well when you die at least."

"What?" Ichigo screamed as he ran out.

"Captains before we adjure this meeting i have something important announce along with the 12th Captain." Soi Fong said somberly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has dissapeared. According to Myuri his riatsu is gone, and his friend do not know where he is. I have had my Secret Mobile Corp searching for him, but he has just vanished. We know he is not here in Soul Society, nor in Los Noches, as the Arrancar would have informed us. And the Vizards do not know where he is either. Kurosaki has completely vanished." Soi-Fong said.

"Very well, then this meeting is adjourned."

"What do you mean he just vanished? He cant even control his riatsu fully, let alone mask it." Rukia asked of Renji.

"No one knows, hes just ya know gone." Renji replied dumbly.

After Renji left she broke down. "Im so sorry Ichigo, I love you, I love you, but...but we cant."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ive been away for a long while but now im back and working on a new project

A/N: Ive been away for a long while but now im back and working on a new project.

Until my muse returns to me I will be working on a series of oneshots based on the music from my IPod.


End file.
